That's The Way I Loved You
by Damon-Elena-Love
Summary: Elena left Damon months ago for Stefan. But without Damon, things get harder than she thought. She wants him back. But when he comes back in town, he's not ready to forgive her. Can she make him understand that she still loves him ? One-Shot ! All Humans.


_**When you are little, you dream of your prince charming, your happily ever after, your first love. But when you grow up you learn that your true love might not be your first, but it will definitely be your last. Your true love will surprise you when you least expect it, but also when you need him the most. In the end, your true love is the one you will abandon everything you know to be with him. The one you will fight everything and everyone to get it. The one you'll belong together.**_

_Dear diary,_

_Today, it has been 6 months since I left Damon. I miss him. I remember our last fight, I remember the tear on his cheek right before I closed the door and left. Stefan always tells me that I did the right thing, but... I don't know what to think anymore. I loved Damon. I really did. And it seems that I still do. I haven't seen him since that day. He didn't come home. He just... disappeared. I already said this, but... I don't know what to do anymore. Should I leave Stefan ? Should I go and find Damon ? I'm so confused... I love Stefan, too, I mean... I like him. He's good with me, he always says the things I need to hear. He's sensible and incredible. He's perfect. Maybe too perfect... Everyone tells me I did the right thing, that I finally found '' the one ''. But I think about Damon and I tell myself that maybe... Maybe I was wrong. I miss him. I miss his kisses. I miss our fights. I miss his touches. I miss the way he smiled at me, and the way he could always make me smile and laugh when everything in my life was a mess. Why did I leave him ? Sometimes, I wonder. Sometimes, I wish I could just go back in time and tell him that I love him. That I was wrong. That Stefan wasn't the right one for me. _

_Damon, I wish you could hear me. I just want to tell you that I love you, and... I miss you. I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you... Forgive me._

_Elena._

Elena closed her diary and put in behind her closet. She turned around and felt two strong arms holding her :

''Hey...''

''Stefan...''

''I missed you...''

''I... missed you too.''

She smiled at him. A fake smile. Like always, since she left Damon. But Stefan never noticed. He just kissed her slowly and softly, before saying :

''Damon's back, Elena. ''

''W... What ? ''

''He... he came 'in the mension, last night. He's... back. ''

''Where is he ?''

''Elena, I don't think that...''

''I need to talk to him, Stefan.''  
''El'... Please.''

''Stefan, I have to tell him something. Please, she begged him.''

Stefan detourned his look a few seconds, before saying :

''He's still in the mension. But... Please... Don't do anything stupid... ''

She took his face in her hands :

''I won't. I... I gotta go. I love you, Stefan.''

''I... love you too...''

She kissed him, and run to her car.

When she opened the door of the mension, she wasn't expecting to see Damon on the couch, sleeping, an empty bottle in the hand. She breathed, and sat down next to him, waking him up.

''What the hell... ''

He stopped when he saw her and got up immediately, and asked, his voice cold and detached :

''What are you doing here, Gilbert ?''

''I... I came to...''

''No, you didn't. You need to go. Now.''

''Damon, no...''

Damon cut her off, his voice colder :

''No, Elena, _you_ need to fucking listen to me. I won't listen to your pathetics apologies. I'm over it. I'm over you. Whatever there was between us, it's... gone. I moved on. And so did you. Now go away.''

''If you moved on, you wouldn't have drink last night ! You became... an alcoholic, you're better than this, Damon ! And let me express myself, please...''

''No, I won't, Gilbert, wanna know why ? I waited one week. One week. I waited for _you_. For you to just come back. I called you several times, and you didn't even answered ! I texted you, I tried everything. You're a coward, Elena. You have lost me. So no, I'm not gonna let you '' express yourself ''. You had the chance to tell me what you want to say to me right now. But you don't have this chance anymore, so just fuck off. And I wanted to be drunk ! It's fun !''

Elena didn't move. Damon moved closer and whispered :

''Go. Go, cause I can't look at you. Go !''

''I'm sorry, Damon...''

''No, you're not. You just came here so you can have me back, but let me tell you one thing. I'm not a fool anymore. You can maybe fool Stefan and everyone, but not me. Not anymore. I hate you. I fucking hate you, Gilbert. Now go !''

Elena felt tears running down on her cheek, but found the strenght to say :

''Okay. I know I hurt you. But I want you to know how I feel about you. Come at the grill at 9 pm. I'll be there. I need to say something. Just not right now. Come, and you'll know. You'll know everything. ''

''Go...'', he whispered.

Elena smiled while crying, and kissed his lips, before walking away. Damon was breaking down.

Once in the car, she took her cell-phone and called someone :

''Hey, Caroline. ''

''Hey, Lena ! What's up ?''

''I need your help. ''

'''Lena, you're back...'', whispered Stefan, helding her close.

''Stefan... We need to talk.''

''W... What ? ''

''I... I don't love you.''

''You... What ?''

''I like you, Stefan. I thought it was love, but... it's not. You were here when I needed you so badly... ''

''You're dumping me.''

''No, Stefan ! '' Started to say Elena, feeling a tear running down her cheek. '' I mean yes... I was wrong. I was wrong leaving him. I left him, and... I miss him, Stefan. I always thought that... You were the one. But... I still love him, Stefan... I can't be with you if I still love him... ''

''Why didn't you tell me earlier, Elena ? Why ? Why did you do this ? ''

''I... I thought I loved you... But... I'm sorry. Come at the grill at 9 pm. You'll understand everything. I care about you, Stefan. But... I miss him. I need him in my life... ''

She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away, whipping away the tears on her cheek. Tonight, or she was going to have him back, or she was going to lose both of them... But she had to take the risk.

Damon hesitated before walking in the grill. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to listen to her. He didn't want to do anything with her. He just wanted her to fuck off.

When he came in the grill, he saw Elena on the counter, and started to panik a little. Bonnie, Caroline and Matt were behing her, with some instruments. What was she doing up there ? She smiled at him, and said, holding a micro in her hand :

'' Hi, everyone ! My name is Elena Gilbert. So... If I'm here tonight, it's because... a few months ago, I left someone, and I realized, too late, that, I cared too much for him to let him go the way I did. He doesn't want to deal with me anymore, but I just want him to know how I feel about him before... Anyway, just listen. ''

Damon sat down, ordered a bourbon, and he saw that even Stefan was here. He saw the worried look on his brother's face, and as the music was starting, Damon was disappointed, and whispered :

''No... Not Taylor Swift... You've gotta be kidding me...''

Elena's voice filled in the air, and Damon couldn't help it but smiled, she had a good voice, much better than Taylor Swift :

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous.  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
He opens up my door and  
I get into his car and he says  
you look beautiful tonight.  
And I feel perfectly fine._

Damon's eyes fell on Stefan's, and he felt his heart broke in pieces._ She_ made him come so he could hear her love's declaration for St Stefan. He was already starting to get up, hurt, when he heard :

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you._

He felt his heart beat faster as Elena's eyes were on his. He sat down immediately after that, his eyes locked on her. Elena was so good looking. She was wearing a red t''shirt and a black short, with some old baskets. And she had... She had the necklace he gave to her when they were together. He smiled, desesperate to hear the song. Taylor Swift's song.

_He respects my space  
__And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father.  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable._

_Baby Bro, always perfect... maybe too perfect_, Damon thought. Stefan was almost crying, smiling sadly, but he was trying to don't show anything. _Did she broke up with him ? _Elena's eyes was still on his, as she sang :

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you._

Damon was starting to understand her choice. He drank his bourbon, and he saw Ric sitting down next to him :

''You know, dude, you should really listen to this. She is amazing.''

''You're drunk'', said Damon.

''I know. But... Listen to her.''

''She's choosing him over me, Ric ! I can't listen to this ! ''

''You're gonna be happy ! I hear them repeat this song since this afternoon, so you better listen, dude ! And she broke up with Stefan, you jackass !''

Damon jumped at his words. She did it ! She broke up with Stefan. He wanted to go hug her and to forgive her, but he listened as the words were coming out of her mouth.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'.  
And my hearts not breakin'  
Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.  
And you were wild and crazy.  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,  
got away like some mistake._

Stefan was breaking down, listening to her girlfriend as he understood that she wasn't happy with him. Damon couldn't speak, couldn't move. Ric whispered :

''You see, dude. She fucking loves you. You need to... well, you fuckin' know what to do ! I'm going with Jenna, don't screw this up, please ! Ho my god I'm gonna fall ! Listen, jackass ! ''

Damon didn't watch him go. He was only looking at her. Elena slowly jumped from the counter and sang slowly as she was going closer to him :

_And now I,  
I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
I'm so in love that I acted insane.  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
__And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you._

_And that's the way I loved you.  
Never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I _love_ you._

The second after the song finished, Damon crashed his lips against her, helding her close. Everyone in the grill applaused, even Stefan, who was still smiling sadly. Elena ended the kiss and Damon whispered softly, amused :

''Why Taylor Swift ? ''

''Caroline's idea.''

''It was a... good idea !''

''I'll never leave you again, Damon... It's you and I... Always. I love you. I missed you so bad. I'm so glad you're here...''

She was crying and laughing against his chest. Damon said :

''Thanks to Miss Swift for that one ! ''

Elena laughed even harder, and held Damon, who was smiling. The very first true smile in 6 months.

And they kissed again.

_**True love isn't easy, **_

_**But it must be fighting for, **_

_**Cause once you find it, **_

_**It can never be replace...**_

Once Upon A Time

Hey guys !

So this is my first english fanfiction ! It was supposed to be a song''fic, but at the end, I chose to do an One'-Shot. I'm french, so excuse me for my english, I'm not that good :/... I tried to do my best :) !

I chose this song not because I like Taylor Swift – I don't listen to her much –, but when I heard this song two days ago, I immediately thought : DELENA song ! This song really describe Elena's feelings for both of the Salvatore brothers, don't you think ? But when I heard the song, I knew that I had to do this ! Tell me everything you think about it, because I'd really like to hear what you think ! So the song – if you want to know – is '' The Way I Loved You ''. I know that Damon hates her in the show, but it was one of the reasons I chose her :) ! ^^

I wrote it last night, it took me two hours, so maybe it's not that good, maybe it's even bad -_-...

Anyway, please, I'm begging you, tell me what you think about it :) ! Good or bad, I need to know what you think ! :)

Review if you want to, but I really would like you to :) !

Have a great day ^^ !

Lou !


End file.
